The Vercetti Gang
by Crazychicken17
Summary: This story follows the adventures of one member of Tommy Vercetti's empire, after the events of Vice City.
1. The Malibu

PART 1  
  
It was 9am in the morning, and the Malibu had just opened its doors. The bar was swiftly filling up with hookers, gang members, and drug addicts, some of them a combination of the three. Two large bouncers stood at either side of the door, giving everyone who came in a mean look. A white Infernus swerved around the bend, skidding to a halt right outside the club. Out stepped a tall man with black hair and tanned skin, wearing a blue shirt and baggy jeans. "Good evening Mr. Vercetti," the bouncers mumbled as the man walked through the door. Vercetti didn't even look at them. The bouncers frowned. They didn't like how this arrogant, stuck up would-be gangster had just marched in, thrown money on the table and demanded the place be sold to him. Their pay had been cut and their work doubled, but they knew that if they said a word about it, Vercetti would lose his temper. And when Tommy Vercetti lost his temper, bullets flew. As Vercetti's chauffeur drove off in his white Infernus, a man walked around the corner and through the Malibu's open doors. He walked up to the bar and took a stool. "Morning, Jim," he said to the bartender. Jim glanced up and smiled. "Morning Steve," he replied. "Coke?" "Please." Jim poured out some Coca Cola from the machine. "How's business?" Steve added. "Worse than ever," mumbled Jim as he put some ice in Steve's drink. "The boss is going insane. The tiniest little mistake, and he goes berserk. He screamed at a customer for dancing badly!" He passed Steve his Coke. Steve looked up, and noticed that, on the first floor lounge, Vercetti was staring over the bar, unblinking. It reminded Steve of something out of a gangster movie. "Why do you think he's so angry?" He asked Jim. Jim shrugged. "Dunno. Rumour is that someone betrayed him... or... something." He leaned forward and whispered to Jim words that were almost lost under the banging of the loud music. "You didn't here it from me, but I've heard that he's a gangster!" 


	2. Mission Begins

PART 2  
  
Tommy Vercetti got out of his car to find a muscular man with a worried look on his face awaiting him. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
Steve reclined his deck chair and sipped his drink. He flicked over the page of his dirty magazine and gave a loud belch. The sun beat down relentlessly, and the only sound was the occasional rumble of a passing car, and the distant moan of police sirens. All in all, it was an ordinary Saturday. He sipped his drink again. Suddenly a white Infernus sped past, doing at least twice the speed limit, and leaving a long trail of white smoke behind it. Steve glanced up just in time to see a face through the windows. He had only got a glimpse, but that face was unmistakable. Tommy Vercetti. Steve blinked. He could have sworn that the sound of police sirens was getting nearer. He heard a gunshot, less than 100 metres away from him. The sound made him jump out his skin, and before he knew what he was doing, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. And not in the way he expected to go, either. Something, some sense of adventure, overcame all thought and reason, and he ran down the road, in the same direction that the Infernus had gone. Towards the gunfire. 


	3. Cherry Poppers

Okay, I'm new to Fanfiction.net, and I can't seem to find a way to post my comments about this, so I guess I'll just have to do it through here until I find another way. I've actually written 16 chapters so far, I only started uploading them to here recently. The whole thing can be found at Anyway, Part 3. Keep those reviews coming.  
  
PART 3  
  
Tommy had been lucky. If the traffic light outside Starfish Island had been green he would have driven straight into the ambush. As it happened, the light was red and it was when the car stopped that Tommy noticed a dark skinned man in a purple shirt disappearing behind a corner. He was still far away from Sunshine Autos, but the Haitians would know he was coming. And they would know that he would pass the Ice cream factory on his way there... The lights flicked green and Tommy's driver, Kevin, put his foot down. Tommy gave a yell and reached over, pulling the steering wheel sharply left. The car swerved and smashed into the car behind it, and at that exact same moment, a bullet was fired from a silenced gun, aimed at Tommy. But now the driver's side was facing the Haitian, and the bullet hit Kevin in the shoulder. Tommy unstrapped his seatbelt and dived into the back seat, drawing his gun as he did so. The car was still swerving, and Tommy could not see the man who had fired. Ignoring Kevin's groans of pains, Tommy reached forward and opened the driver's door. Kevin's bloody body slumped out and lay sprawled across the road, twitching and groaning. Another bullet was fired, this one not so silent. As the car grinded to a halt, Tommy saw another Haitian, this one standing on the roof of the Ice-cream factory holding an M60. Tommy gasped, and in an instant raised his gun, opened the door and threw himself outwards, unloading the pistol as he did so. Twenty high-calibre bullets smashed into the car, exploding it in an instant. Tommy was thrown ten metres by the explosion, landing in the middle of the northbound carriageway, bloodied and battered.  
  
Steve heard the explosion and turned the corner just in time to see a man in a purple shirt scream, stumble and fall from the roof of the ice cream factory, blood all over him. A large rifle fell seconds later, landing on the man's chest, spraying even more blood. Another man lay metres away from him, also covered in blood. Steve took a few moments to take this all in, but when he did, his heart stopped beating. He was looking at two dead people. 


	4. To The Rescue

PART 4  
  
Tommy woke up. Luckily, his unconsciousness had lasted but a few seconds, and although his head felt like all the hangover's he'd ever had put together, his body still had the strength to go on. More luck. He was having a lucky streak, and it was sure to stop very suddenly, very soon. But by the time he had thought this he was already in a freshly-stolen Admiral and speeding to Sunshine Auto's. He didn't get very far at all, and he soon wished that he'd worn his seatbelt.  
  
Steve had seen him. He had seen one of the men that he thought was dead spring to his feet and hijack a car, in front of his very own eyes. And that man was Tommy Vercetti. He watched the Admiral speed off, not sure what to feel. But he felt shocked when he saw Tommy's joyride end very quickly and abruptly as a police car came from a road junction and swerved in front of Tommy's car, flattening its bonnet and sending it into a wild spin. Steve began to run. A cop jumped out of the police car, gun drawn. Steve ran even harder. The Admiral's tyre's screeched as Tommy yanked on the handbrake, but it was no use. The car hit the kerb of the pavement and went up onto the grass, rolling sideways. It finally began to slow down, and rolled its way to the very edge of the island. It stopped over the edge. Steve breathed a sigh of relief, but too soon, for the car was overbalanced, and slowly began to lean before it went crashing down in an explosion of seawater. Steve jumped.  
  
Tommy opened his mouth to scream, but he had no energy to do it. He slumped over against the remnants of the driver's door as water seeped in through every crevice. He couldn't move his arm for the pain, and the airbag was restricting his breathing, but none of that mattered to him anymore. As the water slowly rose past is neck, he gave a long, slow exhale. A man appeared in the driver's window. Tommy tried to gasp, but all he got was a mouthful of water. The water rose above his nose. The man tugged at the door, but to no avail. Tommy stared at him, feeling dazed and weak. The saltwater hurt his eyes. The man signalled to the lock on the inside of the door. Tommy snapped back to his senses. He tried to lift is arm, but a jolt of excruciating pain gave him other thoughts. He pushed himself upwards, pushing his nose up into the small pocket of air that remained. Choking, he swivelled his body around and managed to pull the lock up with his good arm. But the man in the window was gone! However, he appeared there again in a few seconds, having gone to get some air. Ironically, as he had gone to get more air, Tommy had just ran out of his.  
  
Steve pulled the door open and Tommy Vercetti's limp form slumped out of the wreckage and fell into his arms. He kicked upwards; pushing himself towards the bit of land that he assumed was West Island. He then realised that the police would be there and turned around, towards the other mass of land. Starfish Island. He was very deep down, his ears were bursting, and by the time he had reached the surface, he was mere metres away from the island. Tommy Vercetti somehow found the energy to breathe in.  
  
Sergeant James Reed stared at the bubbling water. He didn't notice two figures pop their heads up at the other end of the bridge. An ambulance was on its way, but James had no hope. The suspect was undoubtedly dead, and the man who had jumped into the water after him had yet to immerge. 


End file.
